


The Night That Changed Everything

by JCTheWriter



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Drinking, Gay Male Character, M/M, Mentions of Sexual Activities, Mentions of Suicidal Thoughts, Original Characters - Freeform, Trans Male Character, cursing, first sight, gay relationship, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCTheWriter/pseuds/JCTheWriter
Summary: Bill finds new hope in a guy named Jordan
Relationships: Homosexual - Relationship





	The Night That Changed Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I post publicly. I’ve been writing stories in my head for a long time and now I want to express it through words. Thanks for anyone who takes the time to read this story. I’ll accept any comments and criticisms to be better if necessary.

The loud thudding sound of the night club made his ears wish he was deaf. Or maybe it was the irritation of just being there that made him crave the feeling of escape from his associates. But all that Bill saw in his quest was to find the nearest corner and space out with a drink. It was a desperate attempt that he came to, the man didn’t even drink hard liquor. But the decision to chug a full bottle of brandy was stern by his notion to forget. 

‘Why the hell are you in this shitty mess?!’ The disturbed voice crept up in Bill’s head as it fueled the urge for a drunken desire. 

‘You keep on going back to him. Like he is going to fix your broken mind.’

Bill calmly walked to the bar and knocked loudly on the counter for the bartender’s attention. 

‘And look at how you are doing. You don’t give two shits about how you are being used. So just drink your mindset away, dumbass. When you get sober, you’ll be back sucking his dick.’

Bill gripped the bottom of the table more aggressively as the voice spoke to him like the devil on his shoulder. The bartender extended his hand with the bottle of the drowning substance. The blonde man eyed it for a few seconds before swiping it away and quickly unscrewing the cap.

‘Why don’t you go sob in the corner bitch?! He clearly doesn’t care if you are here! If you died, he would just bury you next to Ronnie.’

As Bill walked away with the drink, he camped his hands to his ears. 

‘You're a weak piece of shit! You deserve everything you get for even being associated with him!’

The torture of the voice rang through Bill’s head as the mirage of purple and blue lighting flashed in the nightclub. He took a swig of the brandy down his throat and into the pit of depression. The alcohol tastes vile and disgusting in his mouth. It took most of his energy to shallow it with forceful regret. Bill walked to the most quiet section of the establishment, which in return only snubbed the booming dance beat by a fraction. Wandering into the many single sectioned off stripper rooms, Bill plopped down on the few chairs in the room while the stripper did their thing. But the blonde’s eyes were only focused on the floor and the drink that reflected his own face back at him.

‘You know you are just going to throw that alcohol down the drain. And beg for Cigar to take you back like the little dog you are.’

Bill took another swig of the drink, much longer than what was intended. He didn’t even care about how disgusting the alcohol tasted anymore. All that kept it down was the voice that seemed to drown out the liquor. 

‘You can’t escape him, Bill. And you definitely can’t just put a bullet in your head. You sacrificed that option the first year with him, didn’t you?!’

The more that dreaded voice spoke, Bill took chug after chug of the bottle. All he wanted was for everybody in his life to go away. He wanted himself to leave his lover’s clutches. And death was an option that he knew couldn’t nor he ever wanted. His chest started to tighten as his arm covered his face. He was done fighting this feeling, 3 months of sorrow was too much. He let the tears come down at a steady slow pace. He just needed to let this out and quickly dissolve this if he didn’t want his fellow employees today suddenly walk in on this pathetic scene. 

‘You deserve this and nothing more.’ That repeated one his head at nausea for what seemed like an eternity.  
About 5 minutes passed before Bill started to calm down, drunkenly down half of the bottle with him. The upset twist in his stomach made him realize the feeling of angst wore off, replaced with a hangover sickness. 

‘Fuck why did I drink this?’

Bill set the bottle on the table and just aimlessly looked around. He started to take in the only other movement in the room. Of course the dancer just continued to dance as if he wasn’t even there. Bill just watched the dancer do their job with not much interest at first. Sure he admires it from a dancing perspective, but he never had a sexual interest in women.

‘Pffff maybe if you were straight, you wouldn’t be in the situation.’

Bill quickly shaked that disgusting thought from his head. After a minute of looking at the stripper dancing, he quietly got up and walked out of the small room. His drunken stupor interferes with his walk as he looks around to find something to distract himself. Bill looked at the several performers that danced in their own bubble. Just looking at all the dancers was like a slow motion fever dream. Movements from the other people around him turned into blurs in his mind. He turned his head to look at one particular person who had their own small stage to themselves. The way that they danced, the movements that swayed with the beat to a tea. It looked almost effortless. Bill’s feet moved into the direction of the lone soul, taking a seat in a comfortable chair next to the stage. Sounds from the other venues cancelled out of the blonde’s head entirely as he focused on the singular somber beat. It wasn’t really a crowd banger or a dance rave song that this person was dancing to. More like a song you would hear playing at a jazz night show act. And the more Bill saw the figure on stage, the more the clothing on them became apparent. Thing was they looked to be wearing more than the women wore on stage. Blue shorts, white tank top with a small navy blue skirt wrapped around their waist. And it was a fashion choice that Bill appreciated. He never understood why but the refreshness of the outfit and more swiftness moves from this dancer made him feel more comfortable. 

Bill looked up at them and saw their eyes have been looked down at him this whole time. An embarrassed sighness came over the blonde’s face, but the participant just smiled at him. Clearly laughing at his naivety and innocence.   
He noticed their steps danced closer to him until they did a dramatic drop to the music as the song ended. An awkward moment of silence can over both of them until the dancer finally opened their mouth. 

“So is this your first time here?” The voice had a smooth almost snarky tone in the impression. Bill would have thought the comment was cute if he wasn’t too shy to answer. “Pff well, wouldn’t be the only one I left breathless in their seat. My boss really needs to a higher level than being in the last of the fucking rooms.” Bill finally found his voice to say something. 

“Why the hell do they have one of the most talented dancer that I’ve ever seen in the back where no one would dare come to look at.” Bill’s tone of voice had no sarcasm that he could muster. His depressive episode just now and lack of self worth prevented any humor in the comment. The other looked down from their stage with both eyebrows raised in an impressive expression. 

“Well then, I guess who would want to see a guy like me center stage right? They always go for the women.” Bill looked up directly at the dancer’s face, noticing they had more masculine details to their face. He dared said that the guy looked handsome. 

“So you are a man?” Bill asked curiously.

“If you mean, transitioning to being what society calls for being a male, then yes. Although when I’m working, I’m not looking for everyone who only sees me for a second to get it right.” A nervous laugh echoed from the young boy’s mouth. Waiting for the point when the older gentleman would just leave with this new information. But he never did. No, he just sat there still. His hand reached for his wallet and pulled out a hundred dollar bill, placing it on the edge of the stage.

“I don’t care if you dance. I just want your company.” A soft smile formed on the blonde’s lips. Regardless how this night started off as, he wanted at least to have the rest of it to do what he wanted. No worries about anyone trying to kill or hurt him. Even if all his money ran out, he wouldn’t care. All Bill wanted in that moment was unknown companionship, even if it was paid for. 

“Before we start, can I ask for a name?” Bill’s demonear relaxed back into the chair, awaiting for the other to respond. 

“Jordan.” A cheeky smile crept onto Jordan’s face as he picked up the bill and put it in the waistband of his shirt. “And yours, you handsome devil.” 

Bill harshly blushed at the direct comment, made more awkward by the direct eye contact that neither one of them broke. 

“Um Bill.” Shuddering the words out with a flabbergasted voice. “My name is Bill.” Jordan made a small chuckle at his sole audience participate. 

“Well Bill, I hope I’m worth your while.”


End file.
